The Earsplitting
by I-had-a-Sandwich-in-my-Head
Summary: After Speed Racer won the GarndPrix Rex felt guilty and wanted to make things right with his family.Rex just might get back with his family and make things right.This is from the movie not the cartoon even though there pretty much the same.R&R Ch 5 is up!
1. You What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed Racer

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Speed Racer. But I own this story! (MWAH HA HA HA) _**_awkward (oh well, I'm going to take over the world!!)_**

**Warning:** _This contains some spoilers from the new movie._

**Things you need to know:**

_'Thoughts'_

_emphasis_

**The Earsplitting**

**Chapter 1: You What?!**

"You what?!" the doctor shouted in surprised shock as his face clearly showed how unlikely this was.

"You heard me, I want my old face back," Rex calmly stated, " I'm tired of bringing so much pain to my family…Listen, I just want my old life back… please…help me." He pleaded breaking out into silent tears with his head in his hands. Rex Racer, the brother of the widely known Speed Racer, had supposedly died years ago in a car crash in a race through an icy mountain pass. Only known as Racer X, he raced to stop the injustice during all of the races. Outside and Inside. (has to deal with the cheating going on during the tournaments)

"Well, I won't be able to help you…" the plastic surgeon claimed.

"You're the one who did this to my face! What's so hard with putting it _BACK_?!" Rex jumped up and roared out in frustration and rage immediately after the man spoke. The outburst was like a sudden explosion of a desperate attempt to make him change his mind.

A very determined face replaced the calm, understanding one. "As I was saying before you interrupted… I can't fix it but I know someone who can. Dr. Liasa downtown can help you. She's had a very impressive reputation with cases such as yourself." And with that, he stood up, patted the still standing man on the shoulder, showing some understanding, and quickly left the almost empty waiting room.

The room was filled with rows and rows of stiff, uncomfortable, wooden chairs (cheap place), tiny side tables at the end of each row, and there were extremely, ancient magazines on them. A big mirror also covered an entire wall of the rather large waiting room.

Rex sat down again in the stiff wooden chair, again placing his head back into his hands. His desperate and angry face soon melted into one that was frustrated and solemn. The torture he saw in Speed's eyes on the racetrack killed him, Rex could see the longing and hatred in them. It was even completely obvious that Speed missed his brother _a lot_, and Rex guessed if it wasn't for the face change he would've been discovered. Rex felt as if his entire heart was just pulled out and dropped into a blender when he saw Speed's eyes. He was the closest to Speed after all. First he felt as if he told him the truth it would endanger his family even more, but with Speed being the driver, it wasn't surprising at all that he did it without Rex's help. That was all that was needed to show what a complete and total idiot he was to have put his family in a position that they weren't meant to be in. He attended his own funeral without them knowing, changed his face, changed his whole persona, and found out recently that he had another brother with an awkward little monkey, Spritle and Chim Chim, who were extremely terrified of Racer X and wouldn't talk to him like he was any other person. _That_ was why he wanted his life back.

Rex thought he had it all together, that if he just disappeared it would make life easier on his family. He was such a skunk bag for believing everything was okay between him and his family. Sure, he had added being a "secret agent" to his resume, but now he just wished to be with his family again. His denial, his selfishness had caused him to take a wrong turn on the road of his life. With his head hanging a bit, Rex Racer got up and started for the door. But when he looked up at the mirror right in front of him, he began to get angry at the image that mimicked everything he did. That face wasn't his, the one that was remembered and well-known. And with that tantrum, he stomped out of the waiting room with all of his regrets tagging along behind him.

* * *

This is from the movie Speed Racer. Loved it! You really get into it, as if you're really there.

Suggestion- SEE IT!! It's a lot better than I thought!

Trust _**ME**_ you'll _**LOVE IT!!**_

**_Anyways: I chose the complication of Racer X's Face, not because it was the most important, but it was one of the things keeping him from his family._**


	2. Volunteers Shouldn't be in Hospitals

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Speed Racer. But I own this story! (MWAH HA HA HA) **awkward **_**(oh well, I'm going to take over the world!!)**_

**Special Thanks to:** Dawn, my beta-reader, for editing my first chapter.

_**I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm SORRY!! But to make up for it, this chapter is longer than the first.**_

**The Earsplitting **

**Chapter 2: Volunteers Shouldn't be in Hospitals**

Rex pulled up to the hospital downtown in a dark blue Lexus Infiniti, if he brought his yellow and black number 9 racer he would've been spotted or shot at by anyone at any given time. He stepped out of his car and looked up at the 20-story building. It had glossy windows placed in every room lining the exterior of the building and was made and held up by plates and bars of steel. These buildings always seemed to have no outer flaws what so ever, with a sheen that looked as if it was polished and cleaned every second of the day. He walked over through the automatic glass doors and came to a receptionist table with a young girl who had a smile so wide and fake that it was either plastered or painted on. Even her voice sounded too high pitched to be normal when he asked about his appointment with Dr. Liasa.

"Go up to the 5th floor, and it's the third door on your right, hon." The squeaky voiced girl replied with a wink and an even wider smile that could break the bonds of the muscles holding her face together. Rex thanked the girl and slowly inched away from her, slightly creeped out from her perkiness. The elevator wasn't anything too special. It was like most elevators, a cube shaped piece of metal that played bad versions of music while you were crammed in with people you didn't know. At each floor the little bell ringed and the entire elevator shifted, especially when random people scrambled to enter and exit the elevator as the doors opened.

When the little ring sounded for the fifth time, Rex was rushed right out of the elevator through the crowd. He was pushed all the way right in front of a door with clear, bold, black letters stating Dr. Liasa's name. The pro-racer just stood there outside the door stone stiff as if stunned. Rex slowly reached out for the doorknob, but then it began to jiggle and turn. And a volunteer nurse, one that looked exactly like Speed's girlfriend, faced him. It was Trixie.

At first Trixie just stared blankly at him, then had a look of enlightenment cross her face.

"Racer X?" Trixie asked in a soft voice. Rex just blinked a moment or two, then held his index finger up to his sly looking smile. Trixie gave a light smile when she realized her guess was right, and she slid over to the other side of the door to make room for him to enter.

When Rex entered the plastic surgeon's office, he noticed her certificate of graduation along with pictures of herself with her family hung along the beige colored wall. Dr. Liasa was standing behind her desk in a lab coat, obviously noticing he was there for his appointment.

"Rex Racer, I'm agent Liasa of the CID (please correct me if I'm wrong). I understand that you would like to discuss the terms of returning your facial features," the surgeon calmly stated. Rex alone was shocked that she knew his name, his problem, and that he was associated with the CID. "Mr. Racer, please take a seat and we will go over the issues at hand," Dr. Liasa pointed out as she motioned towards the leather seat placed in front of her desk. Rex sat down, being a little flabbergasted by what she previously said.

"Now Rex, as I previously stated, I'm an agent of the CID. We're _always_ watching you, _always_ remember that. The issue we are faced with is the fact that you want your original face back. First of all, it cannot be done. A little tweak here and there, yes, but an entire face is difficult and near to impossible to reconstruct," explained an understanding doctor.

Rex's entire upper body sagged after he heard and processed the news. "So there is no way to undo all of this?" he questioned as he moved his hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry," the doctor looked at him straight in the eye, "I'm just being curious, but have you ever considered the consequences of having such a well known face again? And possibly how it would affect everyone around you, including your family?"

Rex was now fully alert. Honestly, he hadn't really given a thought to the consequences; all that was going through his mind was the guilt eating him up. They linked eyes for at least a couple of good, solid minutes.

**-Back with Trixie-**

Trixie was only at the hospital because her volunteer hours weren't entirely covered at the racetrack. So she was stuck with volunteering for Dr. Liasa, one of her parents' family friends. But when Trixie realized Racer X was walking into a plastic surgeons' office; she couldn't help wondering what a CID agent would want with a plastic surgeon. Trixie looked at her watch; she still had about an hour more until Speed picked her up. She had already finished all the charting for Dr. Liasa. That meant Trixie had nothing else to do for a full hour. So being cursed with a curious mind, she began to eavesdrop on the doctor's and Racer X's conversation. She was shocked with herself for being so nosy, but not as shocked when she heard the first line of their conversation. "Rex Racer, I'm agent Liasa of the CID. I understand that you would like to discuss the terms of returning your facial features."

**-Back to Rex-**

After the first couple of minutes spent in silence, Rex answered, "No, honestly I haven't."

"That's very shocking for me to hear, especially with all the compliments I hear about you from other agents," And after a long talk about his supposed wished actions, the hour of their meeting flew by. Again agent Liasa said, "I'm sorry I can't help you. But you can always break the news to your family at any time. Just remember if you do that, you are risking their lives if you stay with the CID." With a final good-bye between them, Rex picked himself up and walked right out the door. The only thing out of the ordinary was that when he stepped out of her office, he saw Trixie running over to and down the stairs in a hurry. _'Did she hear our conversation?'_ Rex couldn't help but think, and then bolted after her knowing she contained an amount of information she wasn't supposed to know.

**-Back with Trixie-**

Trixie's breathing became heavy as she ran down the 5 flights of stairs. She just had to tell the Racers about this. Rounding the third flight, Trixie heard someone chasing and calling after her. It was Racer X or as she now knew him as Rex Racer. Her heart began to pump faster as Trix (nickname) now sprinted down the steps. _'Rex can't catch me, he just can't.'_ she was silently praying, when she spotted him catching up. Trixie just made it to the first floor, then she felt a hand wrap around her arm. _'It's all over.'_


	3. Silence, Not That Entirely Golden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Speed Racer. But I own this story! (MWAH HA HA HA) **awkward **_**(oh well, I'm going to take over the world!!)**_

**Special Thanks to:** This is to all of the people who have commented and reviewed my first 2 chapters! **YAY FOR YOU!!**

**The Earsplitting**

**Chapter 3: Silence, Not That Entirely Golden**

Trixie's heart was pounding with the rush of adrenaline that was pulsing through her veins as she made a sharp turn for the door at the foot of the last flight of stairs. But to her disappointment, Rex was easily able to catch up to her and stop her from leaving the enclosed stair case hall. _'Oh crap… It's all over.' _Rex's strong hand gripped her small arm tightly as she effortlessly tried to escape his grasp. She could feel his eyes boring into her face when she slowly took a glance at his face. Based off of the pictures she had seen in the Racers' album, that were mainly stored away out of sight; Trixie could finally see some of the stretched similarities with his original face. His eyes still had that same glow to it as in response to some of the pictures taken and his chin awkwardly was the same. Yes, she could finally see that this really was Rex, and that Speed's assumptions had been entirely true. After a moment of awkward silence, Rex spoke up at last, breaking the silence.

"Trixie… don't," his voice was icy and full of regret when she heard it. Rex's eyes were strained and pleading with every ounce of emotion he had to spare that was left from his heart straining from the deep emotional pain he was enduring. Trixie read it clearly and understood what he was trying to say to her. She nodded her head silently showing that she understood. She knew he'd tell them eventually, just not now. Rex let her go seeing that she saw the pain he was suffering through. The next thing she knew, Rex was out the door in an instant and she was left alone standing at the foot of the staircase.

As Trixie reached the main lobby of the hospital, she saw Speed standing in the waiting room staring at pictures of the racetrack and some of the greatest drivers to have ever driven there with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Speed's head shifted to look up to see Trixie come into the glass waiting room.

"Ready, Trix?" he casually asked her with a light smile on his lips, since he pretty much picked her up everyday from the hospital. Trixie nodded slightly and tried to force a smile onto her lips. It wasn't that easy for her to resist telling him something that could cause him even more trouble and pain than he was already in and experiencing. She never kept secrets from him or his family, and this was striking her harshly. Speed slid his arm around her shoulders, walked her out into the main lobby and out the automatic doors to his car, the Mach 5. The Mach 6 was currently being upgraded in his dad's workshop. This became even harder and more stressful for Trixie. The Mach 5 was originally Rex's car, and keeping his secret for just this short amount of time was eating at her. Especially since all of these reminders kept popping up.

"Hey Trix? You okay?" He calmly asked with a slight smile pulling at his lips as they got into the car and started to drive off.

"… Never better!" she hesitated to say and accidentally said to eagerly. Speed just gave her a slight look, and then shrugged it off. Obviously she didn't want to discuss anything with him right now. The ride went on from awkward conversations to strange silences between them. Luckily for Trixie, the ride to his house was only a couple of minutes from the hospital.

As everyday that passed by, she would traditionally stay for dinner and hang out with the Racers and catch up on what happened that day. But this time when she entered the house, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Um… Mrs. Racer… I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll just go home, and don't worry, I'm fine," Trixie murmured under her breath. This alarmed Speed and Mrs. Racer as she said this. First of all, Trixie never missed dinner with them and spent most of her time with them. Second, Trixie never got sick, **never.**

"Trixie, are you really okay?" Speed was already at her side and looking at her intently trying to find out what was wrong. By now she had already caught everyone's attention that were sitting around the dinner table, including Chim Chim. Worry was displayed in all of their eyes, and ever since she started dating Speed, they considered her as family.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied through her teeth, "I just need to lie down for a while."

Mrs. Racer intervened, "Why don't you stay here and lay on the couch for a while dear? Then if you still feel queasy you can go home," she suggested.

"NO!" Trixie exclaimed a little too quickly and loudly. "I mean… I don't want to be a burden or anything…" Trixie trailed off.

"Since when have we ever said you were a burden, Trixie?" Speed questioned, a little more worried than before now. For a moment her head did spin, and she felt as if she was going to pass out. Trixie felt the pressure and the intensified stares of everyone in the room. _'I'm horrible at lying! They can see right through me! This is so bad! I now know that I can't hide this any longer, they know something's wrong… Aghh!! Why me?"_

The pressure on her didn't cease and the room felt as if it was closing in on her. This was killing her she had to say it, but she couldn't. She had promised Rex that she wouldn't tell a soul. But what could she do? What could she do to stop them from interrogating her like this?

And in desperation screamed out, "IT'S REX!!"

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in such a long time. Please Review, it makes me REALLY HAPPY!! And I'm sorry for the suspenseful hangover at the end, I promise to try to write more frequently. And again I'm sorry it's been so long. Feel free to tell me what you think and your opinions and ideas on this chapter and the story line so far. THANKS : D **

**PS: The more you review the more i may be driven to write. (pressure gets to me)**


	4. Do your Pants Light on Fire?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Speed Racer. But I own this story! (MWAH HA HA HA) ***awkward **_**(oh well, I'm going to take over the world!!)**_

**(AN)*Note to all of you: **_**there are some relationship difficulties starting in this chapter between Speed and Trixie. Don't worry about them never loving each other again or anything like that, I won't do that to them. I never split up a couple I don't believe in, and trust me; I believe they belong together. I didn't even expect to make them fight like this; I guess I'm just kinda random. I hope you guys don't hate me for this kind of turn, but I write what I think at the time and how things just carry through.**_

**The Earsplitting**

**Chapter 4: Do Your Pants Light on Fire?**

Silence overcame all of the Racers. Trixie knew that this subject had been banned from their household. It caused them all way too much pain to bear, especially to Speed. He backed away from Trixie slowly with a pleading look in his eye. Speed was the closest to Rex than anyone else in the known world. And it hurt when he "died" just as much when Rex left entirely. Trixie now felt a burning agony in her chest, not only was she hurting Speed, but she was going back on her promise to Rex. Maybe she could just use it as an excuse to get out… NO, she was always way too honest to all of the Racers; they even considered her like family. This hurt increased into scarring pain. Either way she was hurting them all from the inside out. Chim Chim was even looking at her with sad and confused eyes.

"I'm sorry…"Trixie mumbled under her breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but she had to try.

"…You guys know I don't do well under pressure," Speed was now facing her, staring deeply into her eyes. He was trying to comfort her while attempting to squeeze her explanation out. She had to get this of her chest. They were already expecting an answer…

"I saw Rex…" she let out deeply.

Speed interrupted, "You mean you visited his grave right?" His eyes were pulsing now in a feeble way for hope. Speed stared down at her; he couldn't dare face this problem for the millionth time again, not from Trixie.

"I'm sorry Speed, but I saw him," she said more to Speed than anyone else, "I actually spoke with him. **He is alive**." Trixie's heart was pounding in her skull now, and in no time her skull would shatter. Speed turned his head away; he already had the memory of Rex's funeral engraved forever into his memory. "Speed, look at me. Rex feels guilty, I can tell by the way he spoke to me. I know this is hard for all of you, but please don't tune me out! **Racer X is Rex Racer your brother and son…**" Trixie now addressed all of them. Now this was a problem. Spritle and Chim Chim ran around frantically all over the kitchen knocking things over, while Pops Racer looked like a fuming lobster, and poor Mom Racer was looking pale and in shock by the recent news.

Just then, Trixie realized that Speed wasn't anywhere near or around her. He had left her in the middle of the kitchen while he paced around the living room with an orange phone and a small calling card. The card stated a company and a number, which were too blurry and small to see, in reflective lettering and numbering. The longer the rings were, the more impatient and frantic Speed got. A slight click was heard over the phone, and then a few mumbles escaped the receiver. Trixie edged a few feet closer, just enough to be hidden, but still enough to slightly hear what was going on between this person and Speed.

At first, Speed was too quiet to understand. Then it grew louder. It grew so loud the entire house's attention turned toward him; even Spritle and Chim Chim stopped running insanely around the kitchen. Speed was now yelling over the phone with such force that Trixie began to worry. This wasn't the same controlled Speed that Trixie had supposedly fallen in love with. Their "love" wasn't entirely official; he never said, "I love you," but it was implied.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO KNOW ALL ABOUT THESE DRIVERS!" Speed was thundering his argument throughout the room, and the whole house for that matter. A few more mumbles were heard over the phone's receiver in response to the outrage given.

Speed's face turned sour, with his frown protruding from his face. Mom Racer looked at her son with a thoughtful and concerned look in her eyes. Especially after the sudden outburst of pressure from Trixie, Speed really needed to cool down. Parts of his face were blotchy with red, hot anger and a look of intense frustration.

"DON'T TELL ME THIS SHIT! …WHO SAID THIS TO ME?" Speed was now out of control. Trixie began to cower in fear at this side of Speed. Speed never did these kinds of things; he always respected the authority of many without stooping down to a level he didn't believe in. Trixie didn't know this side of him, and she started for the back door of the kitchen. For once in her life, she was afraid, afraid of facing that kind of anger. She was afraid of what Speed would do; she was afraid of Speed. Trixie was feeling something she had never felt from a person this close to her; she was feeling endangered to being hurt, emotionally or physically, by either of the eldest of the Racer boys. Speed might hurt her out of anger, or Rex might hurt her out of frustration and betrayal. Trixie looked behind her as she ran the couple houses down to her own. There was no way she would be able to face this kind of anguish from Speed. She had to avoid them at this time; for her face would bring up memories of disgust and hatred to the man she was willing to die for. Her tears betrayed her as she tried to remain strong. As they flowed down her face, she realized there was something she had to do. She had to find **Rex**.

Speed turned his face up to find and search for Trixie, but all that was in her place was his own family staring at him with concerned torment within them. Guilt now filled in the anger that was eating up inside of him and he began to regret snapping like that. Trixie never saw him like that before, no one had. And now his questionable girlfriend (by questionable I mean: she might not want to be with him anymore) was probably sad and depressed beyond belief. Speed solemnly put the phone down onto the holder; he had to talk to Trixie. He grabbed one of his racing jackets from the coat hanger, almost ripping the hook from the wall with such force applied. But before he even left a hand had gently reached out for his shoulder to stop him. It was his mom.

"Speed," she said now beside him also looking depressed at this news, "be easy on her. She has no possible reason to lie to us about a matter this serious. Trixie's not that kind of person. All I'm asking is that you be patient and cool down a bit. And please don't take your anger out on the poor girl." His mother's pleading eyes were enough to push some of the anger he still held onto down. Not to mention the sound of Trixie's name had added to the amount of guilt engulfing him within himself. With that he brushed out the door into the cool crisp air, not one of his family members knowing when or if he would return, leaving his mother in the doorway.

The fresh crisp leaves on the lawns underneath his feat crunched down hard as he bolted for Trixie's house. How much more could he destroy their relationship as he had done right there. The cool, wisp wind blew across his face as he saw Trixie run into her house. And if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was crying. Speed slowed down as he reached her front door; there was no way he could be positive that she would forgive him, but he had to try. Warily, he looked up facing the door head on, and pressed the doorbell. Then everything went black.

Trixie ran through the foyer of her house and straight to her room. She had never felt so crushed before. The door slammed right behind her as she leaped onto her bed. Her head was spinning from the now steady flow of tears. She couldn't think straight at all. _'Trixie calm down,' _she constantly thought to keep herself from breaking down entirely. At this point she was lucky for all that happened. Her mom wasn't home, so there was no one to question her sudden wave of depression, but she was also sad with the fact that no one was there to comfort her at this time. Trixie never really spent any time with her parents; most of her day would usually consist of her hanging out with the Racers or just Speed alone. Now there was nothing to occupy her attention from the guilt eating away at her. She needed to get up and get on with her life. But what more could she do. She had never been stuck in this kind of situation before, especially not with the Racers. Then the doorbell rang. Trixie slowly picked herself up from her tear-stained pillow, and trudged toward the door. As much as she wanted to keep herself in her room, she knew her parents would look upon her in a disapproving manner. Her Trixie, the girl who got straight As in school, the girl who never did anything bad, as far as they know. She slowly gripped the doorknob with one hand, while frantically wiping away the stains on her face. _'Please be anyone but Speed,'_ she helplessly hoped. Cautiously she opened the door. Speed fell right at her feet unconscious. Trixie stood still with her eyes gaping wide. She just then realized the dark masked figure standing behind the limp body of Speed. Before Trixie could let out a scream, the figure jumped her and covered her mouth with their gloved hand. This person was holding her from behind up against a wall. His other hand was across her waist and arms, restricting her from attacking back. Despite all of her training and the proof of her black belt, Trixie was unprepared for this.

Trixie immediately swung her leg up trying to get an advantage somewhere in this uneven fight. There was literally nothing she could do. She silently hung her head in the fact that she had to give up, and then she noticed the shoes the man was wearing. They weren't like any others that you could easily buy in a store; they were specifically designed for a certain person. Many people in this same situation as her would have called her brainless, tacky, or idiotic for all she cared. Trixie let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She knew she wasn't going to get harmed in anyway. For this mysterious person's shoes were black with a big white X over each one.

**If you haven't read my AN at the top of the chapter, please do so. I really hope this was long enough for you guys sorry to keep you waiting and all. And thanks again to all of ya.**


	5. Caught

**I don't own anything, except this.**

**The Earsplitting**

**Chapter 5: Caught**

Rex held Trixie still for a few moments in hope that she wouldn't lash out at him again. And once she appeared to be calm enough, he released her.

Trixie moved away from him, unsure of why he would even show his face around this area of the city.

"What are you doing here? And while you're answering that, do you mind helping me move your _brother_ into the living room and telling me what the hell is going on here?" Trixie questioned as she moved Speed's limp body slightly to shut the door.

Rex slipped off his mask and stuck it into his back pocket. He himself didn't even know for a fact why he was over at Trixie's house; of all places, his brother just happened to be there at the door.

Moving Speed to the bright, lime green couch wasn't so hard, explaining what happened to him was the main challenge at the moment. Rex took a seat over on the futon next to Speed. He leaned forward and sighed in exasperation as he rested his arms on his knees and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Trixie sat across from him on a recliner, which was surprisingly of dark leather, awaiting an answer.

"Rex…if you're having doubts about being here, I suggest you tell me what happened to Speed, so I can give him a cover story, and leave before he wakes," Trixie suggested after several painstaking minutes past by with no response or alteration in movement.

He sighed. "I'm not going anywhere until I have a certain answer over something I've been losing sleep over," Rex finally spoke up, "And as for Speed," he looked down in shame, "he's momentarily unconscious because of me. I knocked him out when I was approaching your door."

Confusion sprawled over her face as she tried to put some things together as to why her boyfriend's beatnik brother would even contemplate that she would be the one to go to solve his problems. She wasn't a psychiatrist or guru, so why her?

Jaw set, Trixie brought a look of fierceness onto her face. "If you're not going to give me anything to work with here," she merely pointed to the door with a look of pure force of will.

Rex ran his hands through his hair and sighed once again, "I'm sorry, Trixie. I followed you from the hospital to see if you'd keep your word," he sadly looked up in her eyes, "and apparently, you haven't."

Guilt crossed over Trixie's face. "It got pretty loud out there, huh?" she asked, taking a sudden interest in the rug beneath her. "Ever since I've known Speed, I've cracked under pressure when keeping something from the Racers; and I never do that around anyone else." Something this heavy that caused so many so much pain isn't easy to hide or keep secret, but she still felt like she had given him the heave-ho. "I'm sorry," she ended, though she knew it wouldn't help.

Rex looked up to face her, "I'm not exactly sure if I can forgive you for that," remembrance crossed his face, "but it's mainly my fault." Sudden anger crossed his face. "I'm such an idiot! How could I have been so selfish over this the entire time?" he roared.

"Calm down."

He stood up in rage. "Calm down? Calm Down?" Rex began to grow out of control. "I've caused so much grief over all of this nonsense! I didn't even have enough self-pride to keep my own face behind this damn mask!" he cried as he threw the mask, that had kept him from being terrorized, onto the floor.

Trixie got out of her seat and returned his outburst with a deadly glare. "Well if you're so pissed about it all, why do it in the first place?" she yelled at him, not caring if it called the attention of her neighbors. "Why come here and rant about your mistakes in my living room? Why mope and dwell on all of those things in the past when you can go out there and fix them?"

Rex stared at her, shocked at her outbreak. He sunk back down into his chair. She was right. What did he have to argue with such reasoning? He was an idiot for not fixing all of his slip-ups. A self-centered, selfish monster.

"But why would they even want to hear me out?"

Trixie put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not sure about everyone else in your family, but I know he'll want to listen," she attempted at sympathy.

"He?"

"Not he. Him," Trixie answered as she looked over at the figure on the couch.

Rex looked over to meet a pair of awfully distressing eyes. The eyes of his brother.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't update in a bajillion years! And I know most of you want to hang me at the stake, but please don't! I know it's short, but I had to have it lead to something. And it seemed more dramatic this way.**

**I'm sorry Again!**

**Please Review! (though I don't deserve it)**

**Adrienne  
**


End file.
